burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:YouTube videos on Several Articles, Help?
Recently I've been recording and uploading videos from the various PS2 Burnouts (not Paradise as my PS3 is kaputsky), and they include videos for the different events in each game and the training movies too. But in my rush and hurry I forgot to ask whether or not you guys even think that's appropriate for the articles. Would it improve the Event Articles so players know what they're like? Or do they just clutter the pages up with something that's easily described in words? Either way, here are some sample videos that I uploaded: Video:Burnout 3 Race Training Video:Burnout Revenge Intro Video:Burnout Revenge Track Previews Video:Burnout Dominator Tutorial =Comments Bit= You guys can post your comments here so as to leave the videos untouched up there. KBABZ 06:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Well since the pages for the older Burnout games need a lot more work, I think it would be a great addition to each article. :Thanks! Well, I've noticed that with the smaller embedded versions the videos have shrunk a bit. That's because I exported the videos in Widescreen, with black bars down the sides. To that end I'll redo the vids so that they're 4:3, in effect making them 'enlarge' in the embedded players. KBABZ 07:01, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::I like the idea, also. When you add them, create a "videos" section for each page. :::Sure thing! I'll have the computer free on Monday to Friday (Sunday to Thursday for Americans), and I'll even upload it in WMV for even better quality! Yay! KBABZ 14:37, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::One thing which I may do is have a video be the 'opening image' on the right side of the screen, like how we normally have an image in that position. This I'll do for the Burnout 1 and 2 events because I also happened to included a recording of the replay, which I'll include in the video gallery. How's that sound? KBABZ 23:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd rather you didn't. Alright. I've removed the original vids I put there, but I've replaced the Burnout 3 one with a version that's not Widescreen but instead is 4:3, so as to fit best in the square-like window and get the biggest image. ADDENDUM: I've just added two vids to the Race article for Burnout 3 to show what I intend the article style to be. The first video will be the Training video (if applicable), and the second is the event itself. In the case of the Burnout 1 and 2 events, the first vid is the event itself, and the second is the replay. Unfortunately I couldn't figure out how to get two vids to display side-by-side. At the moment it's one on top of the other, and the only way to do side-by-side is to make a gallery, but that makes a Grid of 4, when 2 vids is the max I'll need per page. If anyone could help fixing that I'd greatly appreciate it. KBABZ 04:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I think you'll have to do with the videogallery.